


The Least You Could Do

by foppishaplomb



Series: Rhack Zootopia AU [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Furry, Alternate Universe - Zootopia, Furry, M/M, Size Difference, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foppishaplomb/pseuds/foppishaplomb
Summary: "Because I told you to." Jack stepped into the room, and even though Rhys put everything he had into staying right where he was, in another few steps Rhys found his back against the window and Jack looming over him. Jack leaned against the window leisurely. He knew his size meant Rhys had nowhere to go. "That's how things are going to work now, pumpkin. I'm going to tell you to do something, and you're going to do it with a smile on your precious little face. Understand?"
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Rhack Zootopia AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780348
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	The Least You Could Do

**Author's Note:**

> zootopia au is just an everyone lives mafia au where they happen to be furry. so instead of dying, jack goes to jail, and definitely doesn't get out! :) some of artrhythmical's good good ideas are in this one so thank them too.
> 
> EDIT: i forgot to say rhys is a fox and jack is a wolf!!! oops!!

Rhys knew Jack was going to come for him.

His friends knew it, too, and they wanted to stay with him to keep him safe. They were sure that together a bunch of smaller animals could fend one wolf off. Rhys didn't have anything close to the same conviction. Vaughn, Fiona, Sasha, even sweet little Gortys or a big guy like Loader? It wouldn't be a fair fight. Jack would figure out how to tear them apart in a heartbeat to get to what he wanted. Paradoxically, it was less dangerous to be alone. The farewell after the trial had only been a little bit tearful.

That was mostly because Rhys was beyond crying at this point. His heart had leapt out of his throat the moment the judge said Jack would leave custody on probation, and it never came back. Jack had looked right at Rhys and smiled. A big, hungry thing, toothy and dangerous even behind the muzzle. They both knew probation didn't mean anything to someone like Jack. They both knew, at that second, that Rhys was doomed, and Jack smiled at it.

Rhys shivered just thinking about it. He had no idea what that smile meant for him except that it wasn't good. Maybe Jack was going to kill him, Rhys didn't know, but it sure as hell wasn't going to be an easy death. Maybe this was all Rhys's fault to begin with—he should have let Jack kill him the first time instead of turning him in. It would have been so much faster, that time, but Rhys wanted to live, and even more than that he'd wanted Atlas. He had been so sure in that moment, standing in Jack's office with the rights to an abandoned company in his paws. He'd thought, _I could fix this. No gangs or too much violence or anything. I could build it back up the right way._

It helped that he'd been sure Jack wanted to kill him, and that he was doubly sure Jack _would_ kill him if he tried to leave. Now it was too late. Rhys wondered why the police hadn't sent bodyguards home with him. He supposed they'd always been in Jack's pocket. Rhys was so stupid not to see from the beginning how it would turn out.

Jack had been in jail long enough for Atlas to make some progress. Rhys had made something of himself by now, or was starting to. He had his own office to sit in and wait for his impending death. _Hope it was worth it, Rhysie,_ he thought sarcastically, but he knew it was, that it had always been. Rhys knew himself well enough to realize he never would have been content staying safely in Jack's shadow. The night grew longer as Rhys waited. He sat at his desk, paws folded neatly on top, like a corpse's waiting for funeral lilies. With every moment that Jack didn't come, Rhys became more sure that he was going to die that night. He wished he'd said more to his friends. He should've told Vaughn how much he meant to him, or told Sasha how much he liked her. Something, so he could have known he'd made an impact on someone, somewhere, before he died. Rhys had just wanted to be a _somebody._ That was what all this had come down to, in the end.

Rhys had lost track of the time when he heard footsteps in the hallway. They shook him out of a light doze. The moon shone through the tall windows from high in the sky, illuminating with perfect clarity the door to his office. Rhys watched as if in a dream, both fully alert and fully detached, as the door cracked open, and Jack's eye appeared in the gap.

"Hey there, cupcake." Rhys could hear the smile in his voice, see the glint in his big green eye. "Nice office you got here. Very swank." The door opened the rest of the way. Jack stepped into view, big and built and as perfect as he'd always been. He was wearing the clothes he'd gone to prison in. Rhys noticed that before he did the metal muzzle that was still around Jack's face, gleaming in the moonlight.

Jack followed his eyes and tapped the muzzle with a claw. "Couldn't get here fast enough," he said. "All these latches and buckles… they're all so tiny. They had to to get a friggin' raccoon or something to get it off, but I couldn't wait that long. I knew I could count on you to do it, right, Rhysie?"

Rhys stood up, his paws clinging to the side of the desk involuntarily. He could feel his tail swaying fearfully behind him. He knew he didn't look intimidating. He didn't _feel_ intimidating. He could see in the way Jack looked at him that Rhys was shaking. "W-why would I help make you _more_ dangerous?" Rhys spat.

"Because I told you to." Jack stepped into the room, and even though Rhys put everything he had into staying right where he was, in another few steps Rhys found his back against the window and Jack looming over him. Jack leaned against the window leisurely. He knew his size meant Rhys had nowhere to go. "That's how things are going to work now, pumpkin. I'm going to tell you to do something, and you're going to do it with a smile on your precious little face. Understand?"

"I'm not going to do anything you tell me to," Rhys hissed, his teeth bared. His ears were flat back against his skull. He could feel his hackles raised, instinctively tying to make himself look bigger, as if it had any hope of making up the difference. An awful, insane part of himself was excited, the same part that felt a thrill each time Jack looked at him across the courtroom. Rhys hated that part of himself. He was going to die, and all he was concerned about was feeling _special._

"I think you are." Jack's toothy smile didn't falter. He knew he had all the control. He took Rhys's paw and pressed it to his cheek, letting the metal wires dig into the meat of Rhys's pad. "You tried your best to get rid of me, and it didn't work, kiddo. That means I win _._ "

"Don't—"

"I'll call you whatever I want, _princess,"_ Jack snarled, his teeth suddenly flashing white and dangerous. "You ruined any chance this could have of being nice."

"This?" Rhys sputtered, yanking his hand away. "What is _this?_ I had to put you away, you maniac. I heard you telling Blake you were going to kill me!"

Jack hesitated, but only for a second. His charming smile was back up in an instant. "Always trying to play with the big boys, aren't you, Rhysie?" He brushed his knuckles under Rhys's long snout, then grabbed him by the chin. "Always putting your nose in places it shouldn't be. You'll wish I'd killed you by the time I'm done with you now."

Rhys could only think of one thing to do. When he was in jail, Jack had managed to talk whoever was in charge into letting him wear his mask in court and in public, but he was without it the one time Rhys came to visit him. Rhys wondered why; surely he could have talked to the same people. It had to be intentional, didn't it? He wanted Rhys to see him at his most vulnerable, chained and muzzled and with the scar that marred his perfect face in full view. Rhys thought Jack wanted Rhys to see that and still be afraid of him. To know that even at his lowest, Jack was the one in charge. Rhys felt it now, but he reached out with a shaking paw, and traced the image of the scar over Jack's face.

Jack shoved him away. Rhys tried to take the opportunity to bolt, but Jack had him by the back of his suit jacket before Rhys had even gotten past his desk. He slammed Rhys into the window, making the whole thing shake. He pressed the length of his long body into Rhys's much smaller one, and Rhys's ears flicked toward his hot breath as he growled. Jack tore open Rhys's shirt and vest with one movement, and for a moment the buttons scattering across the floor was the only sound between them. Then Jack laughed, low and raw.

Rhys was breathing hard, and worse, he _was_ hard. He shouldn't be excited by this. He was scared out of his mind. He shifted, squirming, fighting to get away, and felt that Jack was just as hard as he was. There was an erection in there that went the whole length of Rhys's thigh. Rhys didn't know if that scared him more or less.

"Open the muzzle, cupcake." Jack's voice made Rhys's body ache. It had a friendly tone to it, but it booked no argument. "Let me suck you off. I know that's what you're hoping for. Don't think I didn't notice your teeny-tiny little stiffie. It's adorable, really, you little freak. You want this, don't you?"

Rhys shook his head. It was really all the moving he could do, when Jack took his wrist and put it on the buckle. He tried to take his paw away, but Jack wouldn't let him. He could feel his own pulse against Jack's. They were both pounding fast. "I-I'm not giving you _more_ ways to hurt me. No way."

"Open the muzzle, Rhysie." Jack's eyes glowed in the moonlight, a yellow tint to their blue-greens. His teeth were bared, and when Jack growled the words, Rhys felt it through his whole body. "Don't make me tell you again, or it's gonna be way worse when I do get it open."

"N-no! You can't just make me do whatever you want, Jack!"

" _Open the muzzle, Rhys!_ "

It was a snarl, a roar, and it sent Rhys's whole world into a tailspin. He felt the glass shaking in the window frame behind him. Rhys didn't want to, he really didn't, but he found himself unhooking the clasps before he could make himself stop.

Jack smiled and stepped back. He let Rhys go, chuckling slightly at the little squeak of pain that escaped Rhys when he fell to the floor. His tail swished behind him. He took the muzzle off and discarded it onto the floor. He grinned bigger than ever. His teeth were flawless and so white.

"Took you long enough, cupcake." He was smiling, but Rhys could see the cruelty in Jack's eyes. "What's the matter? You don't trust me?"

Rhys drew his legs closer to himself, hunching over to hide his bare chest. "Of course I don't," he said. "I'm—I'm not afraid of you," he added, somewhat nonsensically, and winced at the tremor he could hear in his own voice.

Jack laughed. "Yeah? Really, _you're_ not afraid of _me?_ " Rhys shook his head, and Jack abruptly advanced on him. Rhys pressed himself as far as he could into the window. Jack moved like a predator, the kind that Rhys thought canids like them had evolved away from thousands of years before, shoulders first, tail high, stiff-legged and hips swaying. His ears and eyes and his whole face, really, were all perked and pointed directly at Rhys. "Then I should give you something to really be afraid of, huh?"

Rhys shook his head again, and Jack laughed once more. His tongue flicked out, a brief flash of pink as he licked his chops. Then, before Rhys could even react, Jack was back on top of him, holding him by the throat high up against the window, and he was growling. His hackles were raised, his pupils were huge, and his teeth were bared and ready to snap with no muzzle between them this time. It was almost as if he'd gone savage. Rhys had seen Jack in action too many times to doubt Jack could be more savage than any wild animal. He could feel Jack's hot, hot breath, and his musky scent filled Rhys's twitching nose, and it was all so much that Rhys was almost relieved when Jack broke the moment by moving his paw and putting his teeth around Rhys's throat instead.

Rhys gasped. He whimpered helplessly as the points of Jack's teeth pressed into Rhys's flesh, huge enough to almost seem dull. The vibrations of Jack's playful growls almost shook Rhys's skeleton in his skin. Rhys knew he was completely, totally helpless to whatever Jack wanted to do to him, and that small, horrible, mad part of him was _excited._

Rhys wanted to cry, from self-hatred almost as much as fear. He shouldn't want this. He shouldn't want _Jack,_ but he did, even now when everything had gone entirely wrong. Rhys tipped his head back and submitted himself to whatever Jack was going to do to him. Jack nipped at him, pressing his teeth in just enough to draw pinpricks of blood, and pulled away.

"That's more like it, cupcake," Jack breathed. He moved Rhys down until Rhys was kneeling on the floor, and then he fumbled with his belt and pulled out his hard cock. It was massive compared to Rhys, longer than his entire snout. Rhys's eyes grew wide just looking at it. It was obvious Jack didn't need much more done to finish, but…

"J-Jack, that's—" Rhys started to protest, but Jack's massive paw wrapped around his face.

"Oh, don't worry, pumpkin," said Jack. He brought Rhys's face to his, and their noses almost pressed together, his breath in Rhys's mouth. "You're not going to take it with your _mouth._ "

"W-what are you—" Rhys started to say, but Jack was kissing him before he could finish, his huge hot tongue filling up Rhys's mouth, making words impossible. Rhys tried to pull away when his keen ears picked up the sound of a bottle opening, but his head just hit the window behind him. There was nowhere to go when Jack deepened the kiss and yanked down Rhys's pants, cool, wet fingers slipping under Rhys's tail and inside him.

Rhys yelped—where had Jack gotten _lube?—_ and struggled to push him away, but Jack was much bigger and much stronger, and his squirming only seemed to excite Jack more. "Yeah, baby, try and fight me," Jack breathed into Rhys's mouth, and he finally pulled away to drag his hot wet tongue over Rhys's eyes. Rhys only realized then that he had been crying.

Rhys babbled nonsensically, a mixture of Jacks and pleases and don'ts, and he didn't know whether he was begging for Jack to stop or begging for him not to. Jack kissed Rhys again to shut him up, stretching him with his fingers, the rough pads of his paws rasping against Rhys's sensitive insides. It was only when he had Rhys gasping and whimpering into the kiss that Jack pulled his fingers away, and gave Rhys no time to prepare himself before he shoved his cock inside him.

He was so _big._ He wasn't gentle, either. Rhys sobbed, half-pain and half-overstimulation, and Jack sighed into Rhys's neck, breath tickling the ruff of fur. Rhys focused on that sensation, Jack's claws digging into his small body, the cool glass rapidly warming against his back. Anything but the sheer girth of the _thing_ inside him, stretching him wider than he'd ever felt. "You're so fucking _good,_ Rhys," Jack groaned. "Better than I've had in so long."

Was Jack complimenting him? Rhys wanted to retort, but all that came out was a strangled squeak. Jack thrust into him a few times, and each movement felt like Rhys was being impaled. The whole time, Jack murmured into Rhys's frantically revolving ear, telling him how good he was, how perfect, how very, very _special._

Rhys wondered if Jack had killed him after all, and he didn't know which side of the afterlife this would be.

As Jack's breath got more frantic, one of his paws found their way to wrap around Rhys's cock. They were still slick from lube, and hot and rough and huge, and Jack clumsily pawed at Rhys until Rhys was about to come. He timed it so Jack came first—of _course_ Jack got to come first—and it with Jack still inside him, his hot cum sticky and dripping down Rhys's thighs, that he finished Rhys off. It wasn't until that spike of pleasure came and Rhys emptied himself into Jack's paw that Rhys realized how much he had been rutting against Jack.

Jack laughed, a low chuckle that rumbled against Rhys's chest, and pulled himself out. Rhys's body sagged with relief and hollowness. "Good boy," said Jack in his ear, and Rhys wanted to cry, didn't know if he was already crying.

Jack's wet paw went down between Rhys's thighs, and Rhys stiffened with fear at what he might do next, but Jack only wiped off some of the cum and brought the mixture go his own nose and sniffed it. He licked it, experimentally, and then held it to Rhys's mouth. Rhys turned his face away, and Jack forcefully shoved his fingers into Rhys's mouth.

"Suck," he ordered, and Rhys did as he was told, too tired to fight anymore. All he could register was that their cum was salty and bitter and Jack's claw pressed into his tongue. Jack took his hand away when his fingers were relatively clean, and massaged Rhys's throat until Rhys got the hint and forced himself to swallow. Jack grinned, and licked Rhys's forehead affectionately. Rhys was so confused.

"This is how it's going to be now, cupcake," said Jack, pulling Rhys's unresisting body against his broad chest. He smoothed back Rhys's fur, and smiled down at his nose at him. "You're going to do what I say, when I say, whenever I say it. That's the only reason you're still breathing."

"No I won't," Rhys protested weakly.

Jack barked a mocking laugh. "Yeah, you will," he said. "It's the least you could do to make it up to me."


End file.
